fbhfandomcom-20200213-history
Agony Man
Agony Man is one of the main characters in the Floated By Hitler cannon and has played a crucial role in several events. Agony Man was born on an unknown date, but is definitely very old, as his long term memory is completely full, as he is immortal. He wears a balaclava with a pair of goggles at all times. The goggles are very old, and were made by his wife, as she wanted to be able to see the Sun. Not much is known about his wife, other than that she died a very long time ago. He wears the balaclava to forget who he is, which unsurprisingly doesn’t work. He first appeared in the timeline during the fall of Berlin, where he met a young child whose parents had died in a bombing. It is unknown how Agony Man ended up in Berlin during 1945, but he formed a bond with the boy, calling him a “Good Boy” Agony Man took the place of Good Boy’s parents. Agony Man began robbing the Americans for food for Good Boy, making him wanted by the Americans. A few days before the war ended, Good Boy had his leg broken by falling rubble by an American bombing run. Agony Man took Good Boy to see a street apothecary who was kind enough not to charge when it came to sick children. Agony Man managed to get Good Boy out of Germany a few days before the war ended, and decided to lay-low, as he was still wanted for theft of military property. He re-emerged in the Czech Republic during 1957, as the head of the “Nuggie Mafia” a crime organisation trying to obtain all four of the Ancient Nuggies, only to be opposed by Hitler and the Fourth Reich. During a shootout with the Fourth Reich crime gang Agony Man captured one of Hitler’s men, Gas Mask McGee. Agony man tortures Gas Mask McGee to tell him the locations of the Fourth Reich’s base, where one of the four Nuggies is. It turns out that the Nuggie has been stolen by an American agent. Agony Man sends Gas Mask McGee to retrieve the Nuggie from the agent by suicide bombing the plane. The operation failed, as Gas Mask McGee instead used what is recorded as the first use of a plastic handgun + ammunition to bypass security and hold the entirety of the plane hostage, landing it at one of Hitler’s airfields, handing the Nuggie over to him. Hitler’s men than pumped the plane full of gas, killing everybody on-board. After realizing Gas Mask McGee had betrayed him, he prepared to go and retrieve the Nuggie himself at the cost of exposing himself as immortal. The plan was to bait the Fourth Reich into believing that they had another one of the 4 Nuggies on a plane, and then get one of the Fourth Reich agents to capture the plane again. However, the Fourth Reich decided to take a different approach. Gas Mask McGee was sent to suicide bomb the plane, and then Fourth Reich foot soldiers would retrieve the Nuggie from the rubble. Due to his balaclava, Agony Man had to sneak onto the plane. Agony Man hid in the over-head baggage area, planning to jump out during take-off beyond the point of no return, however passed out before boarding. He awoke again when Gas Mask McGee emerged from the overhead baggage area opposite of him, holding the plane hostage with a bomb. Agony Man did not realize what was going on at first, but then realized that the plane was going to be bombed, and the Nuggie would be retrieved by the Fourth Reich . Agony Man Emerged from the baggage compartment and engaged in a fist fight with Gas Mask McGee. Agony man ultimately lost after being shot several times in the legs, preventing him from walking for several minutes. However, Agony Man successfully cut the power to the ignition of Gas Mask McGee’s bomb. Causing Gas Mask McGee to have to hold the plane hostage, and land it at the same airfield as the previous plane. Upon landing, Gas Mask McGee told Hitler to gas the plane, as to kill Agony Man and take the Nuggie. The plane was flooded with gas, and Hitler’s Men marched on-board the plane up to Agony Man, who was playing dead. Upon going to search his body, he sprung up and attacked them, resulting in them both being killed. Agony Man then emerged from the plane, with several bullet wounds. Hitler, noticing Agony Man’s ability to survive seemingly anything, he tried to convince Agony Man to join him. Agony Man declined, but was shot in the head with a high caliber sniper round, knocking him unconscious. When he woke up, he was chained at one of the Fourth Reich’s airfield hangars. He began tugging at the chains trying to loosen them. He was tugging at the chains for several months until he finally broke free, and walked outside only to find that he was still in the Czech Republic. Agony Man returned to the Nuggie Mafia base, to learn that Hitler was locating the Old Nugger of the West. Agony Man’s spies had followed Hitler to Mexico, but had not been heard from since. Agony Man travelled to Mexico with Good Boy, planning to beat Hitler and the Fourth Reich to the Nuggie.